dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexis Carrington Colby
'''Alexis Morell Carrington '''is a character in the television series, Dynasty on The CW. She has been mentionned in every episode of the series thus far and will be portrayed by Nicollette Sheridan. Biography Alexis was apparently never a good mother to both Fallon and Steven, even forgetting how to spell Steven's name correctly in a birthday card. Before her Entrance In I Hardly Recognized You, on the wedding day, Steven says to Cristal that he hasn't seen his father so happy until his mother left. Cristal answers that Blake hasn't told her anything about Alexis and refuses to talk about her. In Spit It Out, after Matthew's funeral, a journalist says to Cristal that Fallon is the true copy of her mother. In Guilt is for Insecure People, Blake reveals that Fallon can't use their name for her company because Carrington is a trademark since her mother used it to launch a lipsticks company. He later talks about Alexis with both of their children and reveals two choices she had made : the learning of the piano for Steven and the choice of Fallon's first name. In Private as a Circus, Fallon says to Michael that her mother left when she was in her sophomore year in high school. Michael answers that she can't blame everyone for her mother's mistakes. Fallon later burns postcards received from her mother over the last ten years. In Company Slut, after discovering that Fallon put Cristal's sextape on the internet, Blake says that she is as cruel as her mother and asks her to left the mansion. In I Exist Only For Me, a drunk Fallon says to Jeff that her stupid mother, her father and Michael already reject her when she unsuccessfully tries to seduce him. In A Taste of Your Own Medicine, on Thansgiving day, while Claudia Blaisdel aims her and her family, Fallon reveals that the gun is a gift from her mother for her sixteen birthday and that its stricker is broken. Unfortunately, Anders did it repaired. Press Release “There are certainly Easter eggs along the way until her grand entrance,” executive producer Sallie Patrick said in an interview with TVLine. “What we like is that we know when she’s coming. I’m not sure they knew their timing of her the original Dynasty, so she was really absent from the first year. When she did show up, it was a huge twist and a great surprise. Since we live in a world that already knows about Alexis and knows about Joan Collins, we thought it’d be fun to build up that wonderful, delicious character before her grand entrance. We can only bring her in once, so we’re taking our time to figure it out.” Appearances Season 1 (1/22) * I Hardly Recognized You (hinted and mentionned) * Spit It Out (mentionned only) * Guilt is for Insecure People (mentionned only) * Private as a Circus (mentionned only) * Company Slut (mentionned only) * I Exist Only For Me (mentionned only) * A Taste of Your Own Medicine (mentionned only) Trivia *In the original series, Alexis was portrayed by Joan Collins who was also a main character and played a big role throughout the series' run. *When a Young Steven is playing the piano in I Hardly Recognized You, she's the one that's holding the video camera. http://ew.com/tv/2017/10/11/dynasty-premiere-blog-sallie-patrick/ Gallery AlexisCarrington.jpeg Relationships References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Only Category:Carrington Family